Toksyczna kopalnia cudów
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek trzeci Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ranek, 9:30 Wszyscy obozowicze wcześnie wstali. Była ładna pogoda i każdy mial co do roboty, ale nnikt nie mógł wyjść, ponieważ stażyści kopali jakiś dół przed ich domkami. Domki drużynowe 150px Cóż. Tym razem w domku nie panowała tak spokojna atmosfera, ponieważ Patrcik na wszystko narzekał. 'Patrick: '''Czemu oni robią tu taki bałagan?! Ja się pytam! '''Joanna: '''Zamilcz! '''Patrick: '''Sama zamilcz ty s*ko! '''Joanna: '''Wrr! ''Joanna bierze od Belli paralizator i razi prądem Patrick'a, który mdleje. 'Joanna: '''Frajer. '''Bella: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. '''Greg: '... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Greg: To show jest dziwne. Ja chcę do Brynny! Mikey: 'Jak się cieszę, że nie mnie to spotkało. ''Po chwili i Mikey został porażony prądem. Do domku wszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''Bella! '''Bella: '''co? '''Chris: '''Zostajesz... '''Bella: '''Chcę odjeść od tego głupiego show. '''Chris: '''Co? '''Greg: '''Dlaczego? '''Bella: '''Bo się tutaj nudzę. '''Chris: '''Nie! Nie odejdziesz! '''Bella: '''Szkoda, a co chciałeś? '''Chris: '''Już nic. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Frajer. ''Chris wyszedł z domku Niebezpiecznych Tornad. 'Lebrik: '''To było... '''Zebrik: '...Dziwne. 'Natasza: '''Zgadzam się z wami. ''Tymczasem Maddie pomagała niszczyć drzwi od domku Victorii. (Drzwi były zabarykadowane przez stażystów) 'Victoria: '''Muszę się z tąd wydostać! '''Maddie: '''Nie tylko ty! ''Do dziewczyn podhcodzi Joanna. 'Joanna: '''Pomogę wam, ale jak przegramy zagłosujecie tak jak ja. '''Maddie & Victoria: '''Okej. ''Joanna wzięła Patrick'a i rzuciła nim w drzwi, ale bez skutku. 'Joanna: '''Twarde są. ''Do dziewczyn podchodzi Sarah. 'Sarah: '''Beth by sobie poradziła. ''Joanna wzięła Sarę i rzuciła nią w drzwi, ale bez skutku. 'Vegeta: '''Idiotki. '''Joanna: '''Wrrr! ''Joanna wzięła szafkę i rzuciła nim w Vegetę, ale chibiła i rozwaliła tym samym ścianę. 'Sarah: '''Wolność! ''Sarah pobiegła w stronę lasu. 150px W międzyczasie drużyna Spokojnych Lornetek się niczym nie martwiła tylko spokojnie czekała. 'Nathan: 'Świetnie. Musieliśmy akurat pierwsi przegrać. 'Rousemarie: '''Widocznie tak tomiało być. '''Nathan: '''Widocznie tak złociutka. ''Puszcza jej oczko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: '''A więc ten debil odbiera mi moją strategię? Jego nie doczekanie. ''James podszedł do Amelii. 'James: '''Wiesz co? '''Amelia: '''Co? '''James: '''Kocham cię. ''James pocałował Amelię. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: '''Pff. I tak wygra najelpszy. ''Tymczasem Fernando rozmawiał z Juniorem, Maggie i Margaret. 'Junior: '''Co za żenada. Jak mogliśmy przegrać? '''Maggie: '''Po ludzku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maggie: 'Już od jakiegoś czasu moje osobowości nie wystapiły. I mam nadzieję, że nie wystąpią. '''Fernando: '''Moglismy Christinę wywalić. '''Margaret: '''Ja to bym JoJo wywaliła. '''Fernando: '''Ją to po Christinie by się wywaliło. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: 'Czas wykorzystać tą sytuację. '''Margaret: '''A może zawrzemy sojusz do ćwierćfinału? '''Fernando: 'Żeby pozbyć się Christiny, jasne. 'Junior: '''Oczywiście laska. '''Maggie: '''Okej. '''Margaret: 'Świetnie. Tymczasem JoJo i Christina rozmawiały ze sobą. 'JoJo: '''JoJo lubić Ferni. <3 '''Christina: '''Ja też. <3 '''JoJo: '''Trójkącik? '''Christina: '''Jasne! <3 '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Niech wszyscy przyjdą na plac główny! Plac główny 150px 150px ''Obie drużyny przyszły na plac główny. 'Chris: '''Witajcie moi kochani obozowicze w trzecim odcinku The Dramatic Island! '''Maddie: '''Zamilcz, proszę. '''Chris: '-.- 'Maddie: '''Mów co masz powiedzieć. '''Nathan: '''Ej! A, gdzie jest Boris? '''Maddie: '''I, gdzie Sarah? Chris! '''Chris: '''Już za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni. Chodźcie za mną to wam wszystko opowiem. Przed kopalnią 150px 150px ''Wszyscy przyszli przed kopalnie, która była bardzo stara. Belki, które podtrzymywały ją przy "życiu" były zgnite i stare. '' '''Chris: '''Czas na wasze wyzwanie, które będzie polegało na odnalezieniu waszych zaginionych członków drużyn! '''Maddie: '''Ale orginalne. '''Chris: '''Wiem, ale innego pomysłu nie miałem. '''Joanna: '''To tyle? '''Chris: '''Nie! Musicie jak najszybciej ich znaleźć, ponieważ jeśli ich do 18:30 nie znajdziecie to już po was. '''Rousemarie: '''Dlaczego? '''Chris: '''Bo producent chce ją zniszczyć o tej godzinie. Radzę wam się śpieszyć. A więc start! ''Wszyscy ruszyli. Zadanie Obie drużyny ruszyły jak z procy. Każda poszła w innym kierunku szukać zaginionego członka zespołu. Tajemnicze Jeziorko 150px Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Tornad pobiegła,gdzieś nad tajemnicze jeziorko, w którym pływały zwyczajne rybki. Woda była krystalicznie czysta, że można była zobaczyć swoje dokładne odbicie. 'Maddie: '''Co to jest za miejsce? '''Bella: '''Fajnie tu. '''Joanna: '''Ej dziewczyny! Skupcie się na wyzwaniu, a nie! '''Victoria: '''Ale czy to ich wina, że tu jest tak pięknie? '''Natasza: '''Jest tu tak pięknie jak, jak u ... ''Po chwili z wody coś wyszło i tym czymś okazał się... '''Niebezpieczne Tornada: '''Ezekiel! '''Ezekiel: '''Arghh! '''Greg: '''Pirat! '''Mikey: Gdzie?! Lebrik & Zebrik: 'W du*ie! '''Mikey: '''O jej! ''Joanna przyłożyła Ezekiel'owi w brzuch i wypluł kość. 'Natasza: '''Aaaaa! To coś zjadło Sarę! '''Vegeta: '''Przynajmniej nie będzie głodny! '''Ezekiel: '''No wiecie co? '''Patrcik: '''To mówi? '''Ezekiel: '''Tak. Serio musieliście przeszkodzić mi w kąpaniu? '''Vegeta: '''Chyba scenariusze ci się pomyliły. ''Vegeta dał właściwy scenariusz Ezekiel'owi. 'Ezekiel: '''A no tak. Arahahdfsag! ''Wszyscy zaczeli uciekać. Tory 150px Cóż ta drużyna natrafiła na wagonik dla 5 osób, które mogły zjechać na sam dół bo zejść się nie dało. Obecnie trwały teraz narady kto ma zjechać. 'Nathan: '''Ja na pewno zjadę. '''Fenrando: '''Ja na bank zjadę bo w końcu jestem kapitanem zespołu. '''Nathan: '''Czyli jest nas dwójka. '''Christina: '''To ja też zjadę z Fernim! <3 '''JoJo: '''I ja. <3 '''Nathan: '''Jeszcze jedna osoba. Najlepiej niech to będzie Junior. '''Junior: '''Spoko ziomek. '''Rousemarie: '''Okej mi to pasuje. ''Nathan, Fernando, Christina, JoJo i Junior weszli do wagonika. 'Fernando: '''Pchajcie nas! '''Christina: '''Jak trzeba to trzeba. ''Christina wyjęła marchewkę, a JoJo dwa pomidory. Reszta drużyny pchała wagon od tyłu i po chwili zjechali. Korytarz 150px Żeby uciec od Ezekiel'a drużyna Niebezpiecznych Tornad ukryła się, gdzieś w korytarzach kopalni. 'Natasza: '''Chyba go zgubiliśmy. '''Joanna: '''Na pewno. '''Vegeta: '''Dobra chodźmy dalej. ''Poszli. Vegeta zatrzymał jeszcze Lebrik'a i Zebrik'a na chwilę. 'Vegeta: '''Słuchajcie. Przy najbliższej okazji zagłosujcie na Joannę. '''Lebrik: '''Dlaczego? '''Vegeta: '''Bo to mocny rywal. '''Zebrik: '''Zastanowimy się. '''Vegeta: '''Okej. ''Poszli. Tunel 150px Nathan, Fernando, Christina, JoJo i Junior jechali przez jakiś tunel, gdzie były tabliczki z napisami "Nie idź tam". '''Nathan: '''Wiecie co? '''Fernando: '''Co compadre? '''Nathan: '''James coś kombinuje i manipuluje Amelią. '''Junior: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Nathan: Trzeba się pozbyć Amelii by James nie miał sojusznika, ale nie można o tym powiedzieć, że James ma sojusz z Amelią. Junior: 'Spoko ziomek. Na pewno James wyleci. '''Nathan: '''Ale mi chodzi oto by Amelia wyleciała. '''Junior: '''Spoko. Masz mój głos. '''Fernando: '''I mój też masz głos. '''Nathan: '''Super. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: '''Papa James i Amelio! Buahahahah. '''JoJo: JoJo coś znaleźć! Nathan: 'Co takiego? '''JoJo: '''Chyba być to.. ''Nagle wagonik się zatrzymał, a przed zawodnikami stał wielki pomnik Beth, na którym była.... 'Nathan: '''Sarah! '''Sarah: '''Hej! Patrzcie jaki fajny pomnik zrobiłam! '''Nathan: '''Chodź do nas zawieziemy cię! ''Do tego tunelu weszła przeciwna drużyna. 150px 150px 'Joanna: '''Sarah chodź do nas! '''Sarah: '''Emm. Okej! ''Sarah zeszła z pomnika i poszła do swojej drużyny. Po chwili nie wiadomo skąd wypłynęło bardzo dużo wody. Za tym oczywiście stał Boris, który razem z wodą i innymi graczami popłynęli na zewnątrz. Przed kopalnią 150px 150px Wszyscy byli zmoczeni. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris wraz z Chef'em w skafandrach. 'Chris: '''Wygląda na to, że Niebezpieczne Tornada wygrywają po raz drugi! '''Niebezpieczne Tornada: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Spokojne Lornetki z wami widzę się na wieczornej ceremoni, na której pożegnamy jednego z was. '''Spokojne Lornetki: '''Och! Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: 'Sorki, ale ci nie ufam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Heheh. Papa frajerze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Junior: 'Sorki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Mogli nie przeżyć i bym wygrał! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: 'Bye-Bye idioto! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Christina: 'JoJo, Ferni i ja! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: 'Proszę wybacz mi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maggie: 'Masz za swoje ofermo! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Amelia: 'Wybacz mi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'JoJo: 'JoJo kocha Ferni i JoJo musi pozbyć się Christina. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: 'Czas na zemstę! Ceremonia 150px ''Drużyna Spokojnych Lornetek zajęła swoje miejsca na pieńkach. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną 10 pianek, a obok niego Chef z bejsbolem. 'Chris: '''Druga przegrana z rzędu? to jest żałosne. Ale przejdę do rzeczy. Dzisiejszej nocy pianki otrzymają Fernando, Junior, Boris, Rousemarie, JoJo i Margaret! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i jedzą. 'Chris: '''Kolejne pianki otrzymują Maggie i Christina! ''Rzuca dziewczynom pianki, a one je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''Została nam już tylko trójka graczy Nathan, który próbuje być zły, James, który jest odzwierciedleniem każdego zła i nasza pomocna Amelia. Czyż to nie żenujące. '''James: '''Poiwedz wreście, że Amelia odpada! '''Chris: '''Dobra. Amelia to już twój czas. Miałaś 5 głosów, a chłopacy po 3. Przykro mi. '''Amelia: '''Och. '''Chris: '''Chcesz coś powiedzieć przed wystrzałem? '''Amelia: '''Tak! Myliłam się co do ciebie Jaamesss! ''Nikt jej już nie usłyszał, ponieważ poleciała bardzo daleko. 'Chris: '''I tak oto w ten sposób kończymy nasz trzeci odcinek! Dwóch zawodników mniej zostału dwudziestu jeden. Jakie będzie nastepne zadanie? Kto wygra? A kto przegra? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na nurtujące was pytania zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! Eksluzywny klip ''Amelia nadal leci po eliminacji. 'Amelia: '''Jaka ja byłam głupia. ''Nagle spadła na jakąś wyspę. 'Amelia: '''Jak mogłam dać się tak wrobić temu oszustowi? Pożałuje tego! ''Amelia pokazała kamerze pięść. '''Amelia: '''Zemszczę się na nim! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania odcinka!!!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki